Prior art solid state lighting systems use gallium nitride (GaN) that is grown on 150 millimeter (mm) silicon (Si) wafers. Light extraction efficiency is often improved for light emitting diodes (LEDs) grown on sapphire or silicon carbide (SiC) by texturing a surface of the LED structure. The texturing improves light extraction efficiency by reducing internal reflections that occur at internal surfaces of the LED structure.
Si substrates are attractive over sapphire and SiC substrates due to being relatively less expensive than sapphire and SiC substrates. Moreover, Si substrates are attractive for GaN-based devices in that Si device manufacturing is based upon a mature Si device fabrication technology. However, relatively complex and expensive packaging is required to efficiently scatter light emissions from a GaN LED structure. Thus, there is a need for a reflecting light emitting structure that incorporates a Si substrate.